Tell me your wishes three
by on-the-ning-nang-nong
Summary: Captain Swan AU: Genie Emma and Captain Hook *there was an issue with chapters not coming up. This has now been fixed :)
1. Chapter 1

Captain Hook stood at the helm of his ship with hook upon the wheel and his hand holding onto his telescope as he spied the sinking ship, whose sails were ablaze. "What do you think happened Cap'n?" Smee called up.

"I don't know Mr Smee. Probably pirates" Hook added with a smirk and he placed his telescope back into his leather coat. "Take the wheel Smee," he ordered and the blundering fool took it. Hook walked down the steps from the helm and spied out at the contents of the sunken ship floating past his own. He noticed a series of bottles of rum floating by and motioned to the nearest member of his crew to reach over the ship and grab him a bottle. "A lot can be told about a pirate by what they keep on their ship," he was handed the bottle of rum and inspected it closely. There was nothing on the bottle that indicated whom the ship might have belonged to.

He took the cork in between his teeth and pulled it out and spat it to the floor. He was about to take a drink when he was engulfed by yellow smoke. Hook took in the figure than had materialised before him. A beautiful woman with golden hair tied up high in a pony-tail. "I wanted rum and got a woman, can't say I'm disappointed though," he winked at her.

"Master mine, my will in thine. Tell me your wishes three," once she spoke the words her green eyes rolled in annoyance. She had her hands on her hips and had a very unamused look upon her face. She was garbed in beautiful blue silk Arabian style garments. Hook couldn't help but rake his eyes up and down her.

"I thought genies were meant to come in lamps, in fact you look more like a siren than a genie. Not that I'm complaining, love," he gave her a wink which caused her to roll her eyes again.

"I was imprisoned by the sea witch Ursula, she deemed a rum bottle more suitable to the climate,"

"A wise decision from the mythical goddess. Wouldn't happen to know what happened to the ship over there would you lass?"

"Some people don't word their wishes very well," she stated her eyes not even bothering to look at the burning ship.

"So I have three wishes?"

"Yes. There are rules though, you cannot wish for someone to fall in love with you, bring someone back from the dead or change the past," she listed bored as if she had recited the words million of times before.

"Hmmm," said Hook as he ran his finger across his bottom lip and he looked up through his eyelashes at the genie, "Can't you make any exceptions for the dashing rapscallion before you,"

"You wish," she scoffed,

"Alas I cannot, though, it would be a wish wasted. Anyway I do not wish for any of those things,"

"I doubt that. Everyone wants one of those things,"

"Not me love. Tell me your name,"

"Emma,"

"Just Emma?"

"Emma Swan,"

"Follow me into my quarters Swan we have talking to do,"

"Yes, master," the word master appeared as if it had been wrenched out of her and Hook could see the disgust upon her face at having to say it.

"Captain will do love."


	2. Chapter 2

He sat at his wooden desk reclining back in his chair with his feet up on the desk. Emma couldn't help but grimace as he held her bottle so precariously with his hand and inspected it thoroughly; she would have a right mess to clean up when she got back inside. She stood before the desk and he motioned with his hook to the chair, "You can sit down lass,"

"I'd rather just get the wishing over and done with,"

"I am not a reckless man. I will not rush the power you have given me. So sit," the order was like pulling strings on Emma and she sat down on the chair. Ignoring an order from her master was never an option for her, many of which had abused this once they had found it out. He placed her bottle down on the desk rather forcibly and she winced. "Sorry," he said, "Didn't mean to mess your living quarters up lass. So Swan, how is it a beautiful woman such as yourself ended up in a bottle,"

"Can you just make your wish?" she diverted the conversation as quickly as she could. Her past was not something she wanted to share with this pirate. She just wanted him to make his wishes and be done with her.

"But I don't know what I want,"

"Of course you do. Everyone knows what Captain Hook wants"

"Ah, so you've heard of me," he interrupted her. A smug look playing on his lips, which she couldn't help but be slightly mesmerised by. It was rare that Emma would come across a man as attractive as Captain Hook. She had barely spent any time on land, and only ever dealt with men of the sea. Many of which were not the most attractive of beings. His feet came down off his desk and he leant forward clearing having no regard for her personal space. "What have you heard?"

"That you are a ruthless, lonely man who lives his life for revenge upon the Dark One,"

"Lonely?"

"Yes,"

"I'm not lonely lass,"

"Your eyes tell another story," Emma stated. "I have met my fair share of people. I know what a lonely person looks like." _Like me._ But she did not say that. She recognised the look upon the pirate's face as one she had seen countless times upon her own. A look of someone who had lost everything. "Plus I have this gift. I can tell when someone is lying."

"So what is it I want to wish for lass? If you think _everyone _knows what I want."

"If you could you would wish for your loved ones back," Emma stated blandly. She watched as pain quickly flashed across Hook's face but the pirate quickly collected himself and put upon his mask with a raised eyebrow. "But you can't so you will continue your pursuit for revenge. You will wish for your revenge upon Rumplestiltskin." She paused and looked into his eyes as blue as the sea, she saw the pain and sorrow and felt sorry for this man who had no hope in his life and was only living to enact revenge. "You have settled for a very unhappy life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled his face impossibly close to her own as she wouldn't back away.

"Revenge will not get you happiness. I have seen it, helped others enact their revenge, countless times and never does it end in happiness."

"I am not an idiot love. I know that revenge is an end and not a beginning,"

"Oh," stated Emma for she had no other response. Most walked to their revenge blinded and were left hollow by the end. But he was prepared he knew the consequences. "You can't quite read me like an open book love."

"Revenge won't make you feel any better about her death. It won't bring her back and won't ease the pain," she stated apprehensively.

"How do you know a woman is involved?" he snapped automatically moving away from her and creating a gap.

"Many men look to the bottom of the bottle for a solution to their pain. They sometimes find me. I hear a lot of things. I have also lived a long time, as have you. The tattoo on your wrist also told me so," Emma explained. "Milah. Was she the one you lost?"

"Get back in your bottle," Hook suddenly rose from his chair. His face had loss its playfulness of before he looked pained and angry right now and Emma actually recoiled from his gaze. "Get back in your bottle" he shouted at her. Emma disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma wasn't sure how long she had been left in her bottle. She had expected the pirate to summon her out but she had just sat waiting. Emma knew she had probably gone too far in their last conversation; it wasn't entirely her fault she wasn't used to having conversations about people and she was never asked about herself. It threw her off. It panicked her.

She stared down her clothes and thought how strange it was that they were a mixture of Arabian and the sea. The sea witch should have made her home in a shell, but then again she probably would have then been lost at the bottom of the ocean. In mid thought she suddenly felt herself wrenched from her bottle.

Hook took in the sight before him; he had forgotten just how beautiful his genie was. Her hair no longer up fell down in beautiful golden curls. Why was it he had been so drawn to her? Why was she so perceptive of him? He looked at her. Really looked at her and knew immediately that what he was looking at was an orphan she shared the same look with the lost boys in Neverland. He became acutely aware that he was staring and she was looking at him with an unamused glance. He made sure to purposely lick his and raise an eyebrow, "Miss me?" he quipped.

"You wish,"

"Aye that I do love," he said with a wink. "Though not directly. I wouldn't want to waste my precious three on you." Emma felt a clench in her gut, why did that last line hurt her? She shook her head and got rid of the thought. She took in her surroundings and found herself with Hook standing on the deck of his ship underneath the stars.

He walked away from her and up to the helm where his sextant lay next to the wheel. "How long have I been in there?" Emma asked as she followed him. She hadn't wanted to ask the question; she didn't like to engage the wisher but she needed to know. She hated not knowing. "Three days "he answered. "We are using the stars to head to the perfect location for my first wish,"

"Your first wish?"

"You were right, lass, my first wish shall be used on that imp," he spat out the words venomously. His hook turning the wheel slightly to the left as he looked up to the stars. "And I want to watch him writhe in pain. So tell me about the sea witch that is meant to be a myth but obviously not if you are here." The direct use of words were an order even though they weren't said like one so of course Emma had to oblige.

"She's as real as you and I. I met her a very long time ago, how long I don't remember,"

"Why did she curse you into a bottle?" he asked. His face told her that he was genuinely curious. She just shrugged her shoulders in response, she didn't have to tell him, and he wasn't commanding her to do so. He sighed and looked at Emma through the corner of his eye whilst still facing forward out to sea. "You know most men might find your silence as off putting but I do love a challenge," he winked at her. Emma just rolled her eyes. "You're afraid to reveal yourself. That's why you had the focus on me the last time we talked. You're afraid to trust me."

"Why should I trust you? You are nothing but a pirate,"

"Ah, the pirate thing," he stated with a raise of his eyebrows. "Well, I don't need you to share love. You are something of an open book to me."

"Am I?" she stated sceptically. Hook's whole body was facing her completely now, his hook down by his side but his hand still holding onto the wheel. "Yes, you are," he replied. "You don't want to let anyone in, because you are afraid they are just going to leave you again. Abandon you. I know that look in your eyes, I have seen it countless times in Neverland. The look you get when you've been left alone."

"This isn't Neverland,"

"Yeah, well, an orphan's an orphan," he stated. Emma shifted slightly on her feet feeling uncomfortable. She turned away from his striking blue gaze that bore into as if he were reading every part of her life. He stepped forward into her space once again having no regard to personal space and lifted his hook and brushed back a part of her hair. "Love has been all too rare in your life," he said in a whisper. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No I haven't."

"Well, for someone whose never been in love, you're quite perceptive aren't you?"

"Well, maybe I was…once," she admitted. Emma was still avoiding his gaze her arms crossed and her hands running up and down her arms trying to keep her warm against the cold night air.

"You're cold," Hook stated finally noticing that she was shivering in her thin garments. His hand came off the wheel as he shrugged off his leather coat and stepped further into her personal space. "I'm fine," she stated. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head at her as he lifted his coat around her and placed it gently upon her shoulders. "Oh so you're a gentleman now?" As he fixed the coat upon his shoulders his face was impossibly close to her own and he whispered into her ear "I am always a gentleman." A shiver went down Emma's spine and it wasn't because she was cold.

He stepped back to the wheel and Emma automatically felt the absence of his heart radiating from him standing so close. But she had his heavy leather coat now that she put her arms through and wrapped her arms around herself and basked in the body heat that he had left in his coat. Emma turned away and walked to the edge of the boat and stared out at the sea. The moon reflected on its surface and in all honesty she realised she had never been as free as this since her time in the bottle. She had never been summoned out just for the requirement of a conversation with no wishing involved. It felt nice, to live in this false sense of freedom. If she closed her eyes she could pretend that she wasn't a genie, but a pirate who belonged to Captain Hook's crew and went pillaging through the seas. She allowed herself to daydream for a moment, to immerse herself in the idea of freedom. "Want to learn how to navigate by the stars Swan?" he said tearing her out of her dream. Emma turned around to look at him "What use would it do me stuck in a bottle where I can't even see the stars?"

"You are out of it now, and they are in the sky. May as well make the most of the situation,"

"You are a complicated man, Hook," she said as she walked back to him and he lifted the sextant up to show her. "Never have I met a pirate who was so…"

"Devishly handsome?" Emma laughed and shook her head at him; he relished in the sound of her laughter. It was beautiful. He proceeded to show her how to use the sextant, which she focused on with a furrowed brow in concentration. Then he pointed out to her all the different stars in the sky, her eyes dancing with light as she stared up at the open sky. Hook could see the yearning for freedom and adventure in them.

He stepped back and stood behind her and took hold of her arms and placed them on the wheel. "Now start steering Swan," he told her. Hook saw the first smile appear on her face as he watched her with her hands on the wheel. Her eyes ablaze with something he couldn't quite pinpoint. She was losing herself in the moment. Allowing herself to imagine that this was her life. "You'd make a great pirate, love," he told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was sleeping peacefully in her bottle. A beautiful dream had captured her and she was smiling softly in her sleep. Hook sat at his desk the bottle resting in the middle of the wooden surface. He just stared at it. The bottle was a dark almost black, green, with a long neck and rather spherical bottom. He sighed as he looked at it and ran his hand through his hair, he wondered what had come over him. That moment up on the deck, it had felt so intimate and he had just wanted to kiss her. Kiss this genie.

He had tried to sleep. Had actually fallen asleep for a bit but his mind was far too awake. Awake with the thoughts of revenge. And Emma. The sun had risen not too long ago and he could hear his crew making their way up on deck for a day of sailing. They would reach land by the end of today. Then tomorrow he would find his crocodile.

_Tap. Tap._ Emma had been awake for ages and had been pacing her bottle for a while waiting to be summoned. Then realising that wasn't going to happen anytime soon had settled down and was reading a book. Hook had spent a day of sailing and giving orders, though his mind had constantly been flitting back to the bottle in his quarters.

His Hook was now tapping the glass bottle, before he pulled out the cork. The familiar yellow smoke surrounded him and his genie appeared. "We've docked at port love," he smiled. "Care to join us for a drink in celebration of me getting my revenge tomorrow,"

"Shouldn't you celebrate after?"

"Aye, we will be. But we shall also celebrate before."

"Always an excuse to drink," she said whilst rolling her eyes.

"Lass, I am giving you an opportunity to come and have a drink with a devishly handsome pirate. You will get drinks and a chance to stretch your legs out _on land. _Are you going to refuse me?"

"Fine, Hook. I'll join you," she said as if it was a chore but secretly she was quite excited to be given the chance to walk around on land. She couldn't remember the last time she had. "Why are you inviting me?" she asked suddenly suspicious.

"Why not? May as well have the woman responsible for enabling my revenge in my celebrations don't you think?" His hand came out before her "Come along,"

"If you think I am taking your hand Hook, you must be completely deluded,"

"Would you rather the hook?" he said extending out the curved metal object. His eyebrow raised. "It's Killian Jones by the way love."

"I prefer not to indulge formalities with my masters. I'll stick with Hook,"

"You gave me your name," he pointed out. Emma opened her mouth to respond but didn't have anything. So she just walked past the pirate and pushed open the door from his quarters and walked out into the night.

The noise from the port struck Emma as soon as she walked upon the deck. She could see the land and the buildings that filled it and numerous amounts of men and woman. Her eyes widened and she was completely in awe of the sight. There were so many people. And buildings! "A whole new world isn't it?" came a voice behind her. She just nodded in response. "Come on then love" she felt his hand at the small of her back propelling her forward. Emma quickly stepped forward away from his hand and hurried to step over the edge of the boat and onto the wooden docks leading to land.

Hook was close behind her. Her bottle resting in an inside pocket of his coat. It might not have been a comfortable fit but he knew he had to keep her safe and so having her bottle to hand was the best thing. "We're going into that tavern," he said leaning over her and pointing off towards a building. Emma nodded and allowed Hook to walk in front of her and she followed.

The tavern was lit by an orange glow and was full of men and wenches who faked their giggles and money passed between them. Emma thought the place was amazing as she looked around her and followed Hook to a table where the rest of his crew were around. She didn't notice all the people watching her and looking at her. Hook did.

When they sat down, her sitting on a seat next to him, he had his hooked arm around the back of her chair protectively. She had given him a strange look when he had done it, he had winked at her, she had rolled her eyes, but neither said anything. "Get us some drinks will you Smee," ordered Hook. Emma watched the man with the red cap walk off to the bar. "So Captain, when you get your wish of revenge on the dark one, what will we do?" asked a member of his crew.

"Then lads, we shall feast upon the jewels of his castle. Plundering it until it is empty! Then drink all day and night in celebration!" exclaimed Hook, and all his men roared in victory and raised their tankards. "Good luck with that," Emma said her voice dripping with sarcasm,

"What lass you don't think we'll get all his jewels,"

"He'll have a security system. Magic. You'll definitely need luck if you think you can plunder his castle and leave unscathed,"

"I don't need luck I have you lass,"

Emma sighed and twisted the shackles on her wrist. The shackles of a genie that kept her bound to her bottle.

Hook noticed Smee was taking his time at the bar and saw the man standing there with drinks in hand and gesturing towards Hook. No, not Hook. Emma. He was being a fool and telling others of their find. As Smee made his way back to them and placed the drinks before Hook and Emma, Hook grabbed the man's shirt and brought his face down to his own, "Tell another soul of our new friend and I will bring you the most painful death imaginable." Smee had gulped nervously and muttered an "Aye aye Captain," before sauntering away. _Idiot_thought Hook. If anyone knew of their new friend, they would try everything they could to get a treasure as splendid as this. Genie's were rare, powerful and oh so desirable. His eyes glanced to Emma. Yes, very desirable.

Hook was taken aback by how much this genie was drinking. "Might want to slow down love," he warned her as she finished her drink and slammed it down on the table.

"I can handle my drink. Which is not something I can say for your men," she looked around at what had once been a table surrounded by Hook's crew, some had drunk themselves unconscious, others had paid for wenches and had gone off completely smashed, others were off outside being sick. "You would have though a band of pirates could handle their rum, evidently not," she remarked with a hiccup and almost fell of her seat but Hook quickly caught her. "You shouldn't berate me about my drinking. This is the free-est I have felt in ages. I want to celebrate it,"

"Don't drink so much that you'll forget it love," he advised her. The little confession from her made his heart ache slightly for this poor lonely girl, trapped in a bottle having to deal with men like him. "Come on lass, lets go for a walk,"

"Why?"

"So you can enjoy your freedom a little bit more,"

"It's only an illusion though. Not real freedom," she stated but got up onto her feet anyway and swayed slightly but Hook stilled her by putting his arm around her waist. "I can walk by myself," she told him swatting his hand away.

"Let me help you," he said. She did, because she had to, not because she wanted to. Hook kept an arm around the tipsy Emma as they walked out of the tavern. His eyes steely as they looked at the man sitting at the bar. The same man who had been speaking to Smee and had been constantly glancing over at them. He made Hook feel uneasy. He knew what the man wanted, but he wasn't going to get it. Hook needed Emma for his revenge and wasn't going to let her go. If this man wanted to steal his genie then he would be expecting a fight a fight Hook would not lose.


	5. Chapter 5

In the cold night's air Emma sobered up pretty quickly and as soon as she had she shrugged herself away from Hook, his hand leaving her waist and falling down by his side. "Do you need my coat love?" he asked.

"No thank you, Hook," she answered as the two walked through the barren night of the docks along the stone streets and buildings. "Are you sure you're not cold?"

"I'm fine," she stated. She looked around the empty streets and kicked a stone out the way. She didn't understand him She didn't get why this pirate was being so kind to her yet was so villainous in his need for revenge. He didn't seem like a villain to her. He seemed like a good man. "Were you always a pirate?" she asked him.

"Is it question time now lass? If I answer a question then you have to answer one you know,"

"We'll see," she said with a raise of her eyebrows. The two walked in sync with one another. Just walking with no desired destination. "So…"

"No I wasn't. Before I was a pirate I was a Lieutenant in the king's navy. I cast that away for a pirate's life,"

"Why?"

"The king was a corrupt man, a dishonest man with no honour. I wanted to take everything from him as he had taken everything from me," Hook said through gritted teeth. His eyes suddenly flickered to a nearby alleyway where he could see a shadow approach against the wall and a laugh following it. "And yet I shall take what is left of you Hook," stated the voice that appeared out of the alleyway.

It was the man from the tavern. His grey greedy eyes lingered on Emma and he licked his lips hungrily, "Alright sweetheart," he greeted her. Emma's lips turned up in disgust as she rolled her eyes. "You are a very fine treasure are you not? How would you like a new master?"

"I can't just swap; it doesn't work like that,"

"I know. He either has to make all three of his wishes or he has to die. Don't worry sweetheart I'll give you the wish of a new master soon enough," he smiled perversely at her and she rolled her eyes in response and heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and turned to see that Hook had his sword in hand. "Do you really think the lass would wish for you?" he snarled.

"What makes you think she'd want to stay with a man such as you Hook?" the other pirate retorted. His sword was raised at Hook and he was beginning to circle the two of them. The other pirate wore a cap upon his head and had eyes so dark you could lose yourself within them. Yet, Emma noted that Hook looked far more menacing than the pirate before her. This pirate looked slightly theatrical with his long hair and red coat. "I don't believe we've met before though Hook so allow me to introduce myself. The names Blackbeard," the pirate said with a mocked bow, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Ah, I wondered when we would meet," smirked Hook as he followed Blackbeard with his sword. "You might want to get out the way love," he said to Emma.

"Yes we wouldn't want you to get hurt, so step aside sweetheart,"

"No,"

"Step aside," ordered Hook. Emma immediately moved away from the two circling pirates. He knew. He knew that he could order her to do what he pleased. Yet he hadn't abused this, he had never pushed her into revealing her past, he was allowing her to do that of her own accord. They had met only five days ago and three of those they hadn't spoken, yet there was this strange connection between them. An understanding perhaps.

"Shall we begin?" asked Blackbeard before stepping forward and aiming high with his sword. Hook blocked the attack with his own and soon the two pirates were joined in a danced of swords. The clangs reverberated through Emma's ears as she watched them. Her green eyes glued to the scene. This wasn't the first time there had been a fight over her, for her wishes. Though this was the first time she cared who won. Although she knew Hook would make all his wishes by some point and then she would get a new master she enjoyed his company and the kindness he showed her. She had never felt so free. She wasn't ready for it to end.

So when Blackbeard managed to disarm Hook, his sword flung out of his hand and his hooked arm pinned to the floor by Blackbeard's foot she gasped. His blue eyes met her green and as Blackbeard's sword dove into him his eyes seemed to say sorry. "No," whispered Emma. Her eyes were wide as she watched Hook wince in pain and clutch his side. Blackbeard laughed down at him, "I would have expected a better fight. You weren't half the challenge I expected you to be. I just want you to know that I won before I drive this sword through your heart killing you instantly."

Hook's face screwed up in pain but he still managed to glare angrily at Blackbeard and spit down at his feet. Though his eyes widened when he saw what was coming up behind the other pirate. Blackbeard saw this in Hook's eyes and spun around quickly to deflect the blow from Hook's sword that Emma was now wielding. "Really sweetheart?" he said as he deflected another blow and caused Emma to jump back. "I may not be able to kill you but I can hurt you."

"Well I can kill you," Emma smiled maliciously,

"You are really going to defend this pirate? He's dying anyway, that wound to his chest is killing him slowly and painfully. Let me ease his suffering." Emma spun around of her heels and went in for another blow. Blackbeard lifted his sword and defended himself. She put all her strength and stepped forward pushing against his sword. He just laughed at her. "If you wanted to get close to me all you had to do was ask," he winked.

Emma flicked her hair out of her face and pushed harder but Blackbeard was stronger than her and had a lot more experience in a sword fight, this was her first one. She jumped back from him to give herself a break but this time he came forward with his sword but she managed to jump out of the way. She heard Hook groan in pain, her eyes quickly fell to his body lying down on the floor clutching hold on his chest his hand covered in his own blood. She hit his sword away from her but it came back too quickly and was pointed at her neck. He twisted his body and sword so he stood behind her with the sword against her neck. "Drop the sword genie," he told her.

"No" she responded and lifted back her right leg and kicked him in the groin causing him to crumple to the floor. The hilt of her sword now pointed at his heart, "Good, but not good enough," she smirked. Quickly she reached down and yanked his sword from his grip. "Your precious pirate is still dying. You have two choices genie, kill me and watch him die or move that sword from my heart and I promise I won't hurt you, we can go off happily together."

"I chose option three, kill you and save him," Emma stated as she pushed forward and killed the pirate. She dropped Blackbeard's sword to the floor and left Hook's buried inside of him and ran over to Hook gasping on the floor. She took his hand from his chest and gagged at the sight, "Bloody hell Swan," he smiled. "You're bloody amazing."

"I know. Now make your wish,"

"What?"

"I can't save you unless you wish for it. Say your words carefully,"

"I can't think right now love, gods this hurts,"

"Well, you're dying so I imagine it would do. Say I wish my chest wound healed, that should be fine, no word play on that I am sure. Nothing can be misinterpreted."

"I wish my chest wound healed," he gasped. Within a blink of her green eyes she saw the pain vanish from his face and the wound on his chest close over. She sighed relieved and actually managed to smile and she relaxed her body and fully sat down on the floor beside him. "Were you worried about me lass?"

"You wish, Jones,"

"I've transgressed to Jones now have I?" he asked as he sat up with a wince.

"Well you did almost die, I'll allow some sentimentality. And be careful you'll ache for a little while. The wish healed your wound but you know it needs a little longer to fully heal. The wish will take care of that though. You'll be perfect before you know it,"

"I think I am already pretty perfect don't you?" he gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes but she was still smiling at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You were worried for me back there weren't you?" smiled Hook. He and Emma were making their way back to the Jolly Roger. She was quiet, a forlorn look settled upon her face and she was staring down at her feet. "Thank you Emma," he told her. "Without you I'd be dead. You did what you had to do." He could see that she was beating herself up about her murder. "I'm fine," she reassured. "It's not the first time I've had someone's blood on my hands." Hook remembered the ship on the day he had found the bottle. The whole crew must have died.

Hook's arm was over Emma's shoulders and her arm was around his waist as she provided him support. Although he was healed it still felt as if he was injured and he also might be playing up a bit in order to have her be so close to him. Emma had informed him that he would be perfectly fine by morning. The magic had gotten rid of the main threat and was now just sorting everything else out. Sometimes wishes took time. He couldn't help but enjoy the fact that she was so close to him and often found himself looking at her and taking in every feature.

"I believe I get to ask a question now," he said filling the silence. "So Swan, how is it you ended up a genie?"

Emma sighed and chewed the bottom of her lip in thought. "I was a thief. I had to be, I had no one to look after me, the only way to survive was to become a thief. I got pretty good. I got involved with someone we became partners in crime, literally. He left me. I snuck aboard a royal vessel in an attempt to get away from all the pain and start fresh. The men on the ship found me and they recognised me from my wanted posters. They tied me up and planned on taking me to the king to be trialled. I escaped. Jumped into the sea. Swam for goodness knows how long. In the end the exhaustion took over and I began to sink. The waves taking me. I thought it was the end. I thought I was going to die. Ursula found me and revived me or woke me up I'm not sure. She told me she could save me, but for a price. Told me she could give me a fresh start but I would have to pay for my crimes. I had stolen from so many so in return I would have to give back. I didn't completely understand what I was agreeing to, but I signed the contract and became a genie." Her tale was told as quick as possible with lack of real detail or feelings tied to any of events. It was clear to hook there was a lot more detail to the story and a lot of pain.

They had arrived back at the Jolly Roger and were making their way into the captain's quarters when she finished her story. "So you are bound forever?" Hook asked as she helped him to sit down on his bed with a grunt. "Yep," nodded Emma.

"That's so unfair,"

"That's life," she said as she helped him take off his leather jacket. She noticed her bottle was in an inside pocket and took it out and placed it on his desk. She didn't question why he had it on him. "Need any other help?" she asked as she placed his coat over the back of his chair.

"You could help me get this bloody shirt off," he said. "I know you'll take great pleasure in undressing me Swan."

"You wish," she scoffed,

"Only have two left, can't waste them on something that is already real." Emma stood before him with her hands on her hips as she stared down at him. He looked up at her and wished nothing more than to pull her down and kiss her. He had almost died and she had saved him. His savior. He groaned uncomfortably when she helped him lift up his arms. Emma did her best not to stare too much as she helped to pull his shirt off of him. His torso riddled with scars and she could see beneath the dried blood that another had been formed today. The contraction his hook was attached to intrigued her. She folded his vest and shirt neatly and placed them next to him on his bed. "I'll fetch some water," she told him as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks at he held onto her gaze. A gaze that was beginning to melt her and make her wish that he would never make his final wishes. That intrusive thought was what caused her to blush, she didn't think like this. Emma Swan did not fall for a wisher, but more importantly men like him most definitely didn't fall for her.

Hook watched her hurry out of his cabin and found himself breathing out a breath he didn't know he was holding. What was it about her that made him so nervous and so willing to do anything for her? That moment when she was fighting for him, he wished nothing more to hold onto life and stop her from being enslaved by this other man. Then when she had rushed to his side he thought, if he had to die, he wouldn't mind dying in her arms with his last image being of her face.

She returned with a small bowl of water and a cloth. He wondered how she had found them. "I imagine you can clean yourself up," she said as she placed the bowl and cloth in his lap, he looked up at her with a puppy-dog look. "I am a man who suffered a near death experience. I need to be taken care of, love."

"I just fought a bloody pirate for you,"

"And I am eternally grateful, if you shall need taking care of I will be more than happy to assist," he smirked cheekily and then looked down at the bowl of water. "I also only have one hand. I may need the assistance, unless you want me to spill water down my trousers and help me out of them. If that is the case then let me tend to myself." Emma sighed and knelt down before him and picked up the cloth and wetted it slightly before running the cloth over his skin and rubbing it gently to clear away the blood. His eyes never left her and her eyes stayed focused on the job at hand. The cloth once done with found itself left in the bowl on the floor. Her fingers however found themselves tracing the new scar upon his body, before she even knew what she was doing. Once she realised she quickly stood up and stepped back. "Big day tomorrow," she said. "We best get some sleep. Goodnight." Then off she disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke and Killian Jones was left quite wonderstruck his skin tingling from her touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma stood watching as Hook barked orders at his crew. Some were to stay and watch the ship for him and others such as Smee were to come with them on their journey to Rumplestiltskin's castle. She was leaning up against the mast watching as the men followed orders. She was tired as she hadn't slept well last night; her bottle had suddenly felt too small and she couldn't breathe. So she was grateful for when Hook summoned her out of her bottle in the morning.

"You coming lass?" he called to her. She looked at him and she saw the man from yesterday about to die. She'd been so worried and she wasn't sure why. Sure he was the nicest wisher she had had, but she had had countless masters and mistresses die. Why was he any different? She was going to lose him anyway. He had two wishes left. Emma nodded and sauntered over to the corrugation of men standing off the ship. "Walk next to me love," he told her.

It was late morning so by the time they would reached Rumplestiltskin's castle it would be night. They made their way through the port the place seemed so dead now in the day, without the bustle of noise of drunken men. Emma noticed that Hook purposely avoided the route where they had encountered Blackbeard yesterday. This man saw himself as a villain but she didn't see it. Hook looked down at her when he felt her eyes on him and he smiled, she quickly diverted her gaze. She was not yearning for Captain Hook. Emma Swan did not yearn. But bloody hell did this feel like yearning. No, she corrected herself. She was craving the idea of freedom and he was currently the one who gave her that. Yes, all she wanted was freedom.

"You're awfully quiet today Swan," he said as they were walking through the thick forest on the other side of the port.

"What exactly are you planning of wishing for? I mean we need to check the words are correct,"

"I've decided death would be too kind for the crocodile. I want him to suffer the way I have suffered. I want him to feel the pain, I want him to live with that for the rest of his life," Hook snarled his eyes seem to have lost their sheen, Emma looked at him and for the first time she saw a glimpse of the villain that was Captain Hook. She realised that before now she had only been seeing Killian Jones, he had let her see Killian Jones. "Will my words be misinterpreted?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so, but sometimes you don't know until the wish has been made,"

"Good job I have two left then isn't it love? That crocodile will pay for his crimes," he smiled a crazed malicious smile, "My end is coming, and it will be so sweet." Emma just nodded, but then opened her mouth and spoke, "I have seen a lot of suffering. I have been the cause of so much suffering. You know how it feels so why would wish such pain on another even your worst enemy?"

"He took my love from me, my Milah. He deserves to suffer. I have waited for this for so long. You cannot talk me out of it Swan. Today I get to skin my crocodile."

"Okay…your wish is my command," muttered Emma.

It was a long silent trek and night found them quicker than they anticipated, Hook looked up at the stars, "Are we nearly there Captain?" asked Smee,

"We should be…Everyone rest here for a moment," he called out to his crew. The men all seemed to sigh with relief. Hook had been driven by his anger and revenge and so had not felt the exhaustion of continuous walk everyone else had. Emma felt tired but she was grateful for the walk, it was the first time her legs had truly been stretched.

"Do you really think we should do this captain, I mean the dark one is…I've dealt with him before and he is powerful. Perhaps we should just turn back and go back to the ship and carry on the way we were."

"Do you have to be such an insufferable coward Mr Smee?"

"I'm sorry Captain. It's just it's the dark one and we only have this genie, and what if her magic fails. We'll all be dead. He'll kill us all,"

"Would you shut up!" Hook snapped. "Gods, I wish you weren't such an insufferable coward." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Emma's eyes were wide and she could do nothing to stop the wish. He'd said the words she had to grant the wish. With a blink of her green eyes it was done. "Now look what you've made me do!" he shouted as he grabbed Smee by the shirt and traced his Hook carefully down the man's face. Smee didn't finch or recoil as he once would have done. "You are lucky I don't kill you here and now."

"Sorry Captain," muttered Smee. Hook pushed the man away and watched as he fell to the floor then walked away from the think enclave of trees and his men. He walked to a small clearing where he could clearly see the stars. Emma followed him.

He stood his hook in hand and was rubbing it nervously as he looked up at the stars. "That fool. I only have one wish left." He didn't even kill him. He would have killed him before…before Emma. Why couldn't he just kill him? Was Captain Hook going soft?

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault lass. I just," he ran his hand through his hair and Emma followed his hand and wondered what it would be like to run her hands through it. "I just … this journey shouldn't be taking this long," he muttered. Emma stood by his side and looked up at the stars but her mind was cast back to their time on the boat when he taught her how to navigate by the stars. "He's not exactly going to make the journey to his castle easy is he?"

"I just wish," but Hook quickly caught himself before he finished that sentence and made the same mistake twice. "I mean, I want us to be there. I expected us to be there by now. I have dreamt of this moment and waited for this moment for so long,"

"We'll get there sooner or later. If we need any help you've always got a…,"she trailed off.

"Aye, I did have a wish to spare. But that coward made me waste it on him," he sighed annoyed.

"My turn to ask a question," Emma said, her green eyes still locked onto the stars. She wanted to cherish these moments, cherish them before they all became memories. She wanted them to be good memories. "If you had already achieved your revenge, what would you have wished for?"

"I…" Hook began to speak but he paused to think. He wondered why she would ask such a question as if to rub it in his face that he had only one wish. She was asking him in hope to find what he truly wanted, and highlight to him there was more to his life than revenge. "In this hypothetical universe do I have three wishes?"

"Yes,"

"I think I'd go for, gold a lot of gold as number one. Then secretly, I'd ask for, I'd want my heart mended, I mean for it to be less broken for it to hurt less, not to feel the pain."

"If it's broken it means it still works," Emma said, "There's a possibility that it'll work again. Someone once told me that believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing and that all happy endings start with hope."

"Who said that?"

"A bandit I met in my thieving days. Sometimes my thieving days seem only a couple weeks ago and other times they seem like hundred of years."

"Then I'd want hope. My second would be for hope,"

"So what would your third wish be?"

"I don't know," he answered but he did know. Because in that moment he knew that he would wish her free. This amazing woman deserved freedom and if he didn't have his revenge to think of he would wish her free. She deserved a happy ending. "How about you?" he asked, "What would you wish for?"

"I'd wish for my freedom from being a genie. I'd wish for my son to know that I gave him up so he could have his best chance and that it wasn't because I didn't want him like my parents didn't want me. And I'd wish for hope."

"You have a son?"

"Yes," nodded Emma. Hook looked at her and realised they understood each other they had both lost so much, they were both so alone. "Maybe your parents did want you lass. Maybe circumstance meant they lost you,"

"I was found by the side of a forest path. They'd just left me there. Doesn't sound like they wanted or cared for me. At least I made sure my son would be well-cared for," Emma felt like the moment was getting too intimate and so quickly diverted the conversation; she was revealing too much of herself to this pirate, "Do you think there's a river or something nearby. I could do with a drink." Hook pulled out his flask and offered it to her. She took it from him and unscrewed the cap and let the rum flow down her throat. "Thanks," she said as she handed it back to him. "I'm going to go for a walk. Just summon me back if you need me."

"Don't you want the company?"

"I'll be fine. I'll get some firewood,"

"You think we should stay here for the night?"

"Your crew are exhausted. Let them sleep, and you need to cool down. You still have one wish left you know. Just think up a battle plan around that. Make sure you have a plan B," she told him before walking away. He watched her body sway out of sight. "Be careful Swan," he called out as an afterthought, but he doubted she even heard him.


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take long for Emma to find a stream. She had collected some firewood along her way and placed the pile down next to her as she sat down. She took off her gold shoes and put her feet into the water. She let out a sigh as the water soothed her aching feet. She allowed herself a moment of relaxation as she leant back and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would get a new master. Why did that make her so sad? She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair exasperated as she kicked her feet in the water like a little child having a tantrum.

She suddenly felt something very cold against her neck. Her eyes shot open and looked at the stern face above her holding the sword to her neck. "Can I help you?" she said not entirely sure what to say and fearful that if she moved the sword would cut down on her neck. The figure before her, with a large helmet and thick armour covering their body and a piece of fabric across their face hiding their identity, dropped a piece of paper on top of her. They didn't move their sword so she was stuck lying on the floor. She lifted the paper up with her hands and brought it above her head and looked at it. It was a wanted poster with her name on it and a realistic drawing of her as well. She looked different though. This was a picture of her from her thieving days. She was wanted by the Evil Queen, "Is she still alive?" she said. "How old is this poster?" She received no response from the figure. The poster read, _wanted dead or alive. Preferably dead. _The reward for her was steep. She'd stolen from the queen, what was it once or twice?

"So you are her?" the figure finally said,

"Well, yes," nodded Emma.

"Good," the voice was muffled but she heard the words clear enough. Without hesitation Emma made a fist and punched the figure. It hadn't been a very good punch for the account that Emma had been lying on her back but it was good enough that it had caught the figure off guard and got the sword of her neck. She jumped up onto her feet and fell back as the figure swung at her with their sword. She fell into the stream with a splash. She lunged forward and grabbed a log of fire wood for a weapon. She used the wood to deflect the next attack and used this moment to move out of the running stream that would very easily unbalance her. She got to the other side of the bank and stared at the figure with the stream between them.

She had to think what to do. She knew she couldn't out run this person. She thought of disappearing into her bottle but that was back on Hook's ship. She wouldn't get out of it unless he turned back around and travelled back and let her out. She needed him to summon him to her. Either that or she needed a sword. This log of wood wasn't going to help her much. But she really didn't want to call for his help. She was strong enough by herself.

The figure was fast and took her moment of contemplation to hurry themselves across the stream. Emma ducked away from the sword and swung the log of wood at their legs causing them to over balance. They fell to the floor and she quickly ran back over the stream, she screamed when she felt an arrow narrowly miss her arm but still manage to slice her skin. She spun her head around to see the figure had taken out a bow and arrow. She wasted no time in running now as arrows began to follow her. She was grateful that the figure had such a terrible aim and the arrows just whizzed past her. She fell with an oomph as an arrow finally hit her on the back of her thigh. She bit her lip as she fell and her mouth filled with blood. The pain from her leg was excruciating, but she wouldn't cry. She titled her head to look behind her and couldn't see the figure, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. It was heard to see anything in this dense forest where the stars and moon's light could shine through.

Emma heaved herself up onto her feet and winced in pain. She spat the blood out of her mouth before she took a deep breath pulling the arrow out of her leg. She put as much weight as she could on her right leg and hobbled away painfully. Her eyes alert as they darted around. The figure jumped out of nowhere and caused her to stumbled back, she yelped as the pain of falling on her back and slamming her injured leg on the ground hurt like hell. The figure stepped above her and swapped their sword from their right hand to the left as they brought it down into her chest and pulled out her heart. Her mouth was left agape and her eyes watering. She felt the figure squeeze her heart and she felt the clench in her empty chest. Before the figure could squeeze her heart to dust a sword swung and hit them in the side. It wasn't a fatal blow due to their armour but it winded them enough to cause them jolt to the left.

Emma scrabbled back as fast as she could as she watched Hook wield his sword against the heavily armoured figure. Her hand went over her chest and she looked at her heart in the figure's hand. The pain was all gone. The pain that ached her heart every single day, what caused her restless nights. She didn't feel it. They were all just memories with no feelings attached. She looked at Hook and felt nothing. She realised that before when she looked at him she felt something, something with her heart.

A hand and a heart flew to the ground. Hook had managed to cut off the figures' hand which held captive to her heart. But they were so far away from her now and she ached all over; her leg was killing her. The figured yelled out in pain and Emma watched as Hook bent forward to the figured and slashed their face with his hook.

Hook looked at the mess on the person's face and saw their handless arm. He thought of killing them, but this persons' eyes they pleaded to him and they reminded him of someone. He couldn't do it. "Run," he whispered to the figure. "If I see you near her ever again I will kill you. Know she is protected." The figure clutched their stump and ran away. Emma watched as Hook sheathed his sword and then hurried to the place where her heart had landed. She watched as he picked it up so carefully as if it was a delicate treasure. He strode over to her as fast as he could. "Are you okay?" his voice was laced with concern and his eyes seemed so worried.

"Guess we're even now," smiled Emma. "I saved your life, you saved mine."

"Aye, we're even," he nodded. He noticed her wince in pain and raised an eyebrow questioningly, "You're hurt,"

"I had an arrow to the back of my thigh. It's fairly painful," she said. "You let them go. You showed mercy. You are a better person than I am,"

"No, love, I am not a good man,"

"Sure you are,"

"About your heart," he said looking down at the glowing organ in his hand.

"Yeah, might want that back in my chest," she stated. "You know just for safe keeping." Hook let out a nervous laugh and asked, "You ready?" She nodded and he brought her heart above her chest and gently pushed it back in. She let out a gasp, it was as if she had been drowning striving for oxygen and she could finally breathe again. "Now let's tend to this leg shall we?" He helped her up onto her feet and then knelt before her. "Bring your leg here, that's a good girl," he lifted her left leg and placed her foot against his chest as he took his scarf off. He pushed up her trouser leg up to the very top of her thigh. His hand grazing her smooth leg and he let out a shaky breath. He poured some rum on her wound and then carefully wrapped the scarf around her thigh. His eyes never leaving hers. Even as he used his hand and mouth to tie it together blue locked with green. He pulled her trouser leg over the scarf and back down her leg and gave her calf a gentle tap to tell her he was done.

He stood back up and they just stared at each other for a moment. "Thank you…Killian," she said with a small smile. He slowly bent his head and then peered up at her through his black eyelashes, his eyes impossibly blue in the night surrounding them. His eyes shone brighter than any star in the sky. As he looked at her through his eyelashes he ran a finger over his lips a playful look upon his face. "Perhaps gratitude is now in order lass,"

"Yeah, that's what the thank you was for. We're even now,"

"I saved your heart lass and your life. Is that worth so little as a thank you? Perhaps a kiss would be sufficient love"

"Please," Emma said with a faint smile on her lips, "You wish,"

"Maybe I do."

Before he realised what was happening Emma had taken hold of the labels on his leather coat and had pulled him down into a kiss. His mouth opened immediately for her. She yanked him closer to her as if she could never get enough. Their kiss was passionate and desperate. His hand went to her hair as he pushed her deeper into the kiss and she pulled him deeper. Their lips parted only for a second before they were together once more, his tongue trailing across her bottom lip and his hand falling to her waist.

Her hands still on his coat she pulled her head back but his came forward their breaths both ragged. "That was…" he began but she quickly cut him off.

"We should get back. Big day tomorrow." Her hands left his coat and she quickly stepped away from him and began to limp her way back to where they had made camp. Killian traced his lips that felt empty from the absence of hers they were still tingling from her touch. He quickly hurried her and put an arm around her waist for support. "Let me help you love." She didn't object.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma kept on waking up. She actually missed the comfort of her bottle; the world was suddenly too big and lying out here in the open she wanted her confines of her bottle. At least that life made sense. This didn't. Why had her kiss with Killian made everything so much more complicated? She kissed him. Why did she do that? Well she was feeling pretty good, after all she had nearly died and he had saved her. She liked him. But she was a genie and he was her master, how messed up did that sound?

She knew nothing could become of them. He'd make his wish today and then she'd be back in her bottle and never see him again. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. Her leg ached and her heart ached. Her green eyes scanned for him and she noticed he was sitting up against a tree a little way off watching the sun rise.

His blue eyes locked on to the burnt orange of the sun rising. A new day. He had seen so many sun rises in his lifetime, though none of them held as much prospect as today. Today he was conflicted because with the rise of dawn was the rise of hope that filled the cracks in his broken heart. The orange faded to yellow and he was reminded of the yellow smoke that had entered his life and changed it. It reminded him of the blonde hair of the woman who had almost died and he had kissed yesterday. When he saw her heart in that figure's hand he felt like his life had become full circle. He hadn't been able to save Milah but he had been able to save Emma. Today he had a decision.

Hook turned his head expecting to the see the sleeping blonde but instead he saw her sitting up her eyes had been watching him. He raised an eyebrow at her and a playful smirk aimed her way. She rolled her eyes. He patted the grass next to him. She got up slowly and made her way over to him and sat cross-legged on the green grass. "Are we going to talk about our dalliance last night Swan?"

"Dalliance? Seriously Hook? It was nothing. Just a kiss," she said as she twisted the shackled on her wrist. They were more like jewelled cuffs but she saw them as shackles. He noticed what she was doing and put his hand over hers. She quickly pulled back from his touch. "We should wake up your crew and then head to Rumplestiltskin's castle,"

"Or dearie, you could just turn around," both their head's spun around and they saw the scaley man. His eyes like a beast his hands upturned flamboyantly, "It's been a long time Hook," he giggled. Hook was up on his feet instantly and stood in front of Emma protectively. He hadn't thought about it. He had just done it instinctively. "Aye crocodile it has," sneered Hook as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Rumplestitskin.

"How's Milah? Oh wait, never mind," Rumplestitlskin goaded Killian. Emma saw his jaw clench.

"How's your son, oh wait…never mind,"

"What do you know about my son!" Rumplestiltskin roared his eyes suddenly ablaze with anger his hand out before him his fingers curved. Killian dropped his sword and was lifted slightly in the air, he was gasping for breath. Emma could do nothing but stare. She felt helpless, she wanted to save him from his pain. "I know that you abandoned him. You'll always be a coward crocodile" he said through gritted teeth. Rumplestiltskin dropped his hand and Killian dropped to the floor.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Not anymore. But he deserves to get as far away from you as possible,"

"I see you've moved on from Milah," he said directing his attention to Emma. Her eyes widened at the mention, "A genie. Seems the only way you can keep a woman is by having her imprisoned like you did Milah,"

"She chose to come with me."

"Are we talking about Milah or the Genie?" he posed with a flourish towards Emma. "Guess you didn't really love her after all. Milah was just a fling to you."

"She means everything to me,"

"Ah yes, which brings us here doesn't it pirate? Do you really think you can kill me?"

"I don't care about your dagger, or your death. I only want you to suffer,"

"You can't harm me pirate,"

"Yes I can," smirked Killian. "I wish you to suffer the way that I have suffered for the rest of your life."

Emma blinked. The deed was done. His wishes three were all granted. Her green eyes opened to see Rumplestitskin yell out in pain, his left hand fallen on the floor. His eyes watering. Emma knew what was happening as the imp lay hunched over on the floor he was living out Killian's life and experiencing what he had felt. Once the moment was over though he looked exactly the same except for the absence of his hand. "He's already suffered the same as you," whispered Emma answered the unvoiced question on Killian's lips. "He has been abandoned by his family, he has lost his family, he lives every day with a broken heart. Different circumstances, but same suffering." Killian turned to Emma and stared deep into her green eyes, as he watched her disappear into a cloud of yellow smoke he realised he had made the wrong decision. He had been selfish and had only cared about himself. He had forgotten that he could care for someone else. He had chosen revenge over hope. And the glimmer of hope that Emma had felt had disappeared as well, Hook's words from long ago "I wouldn't want to waste my precious three on you" encircling her mind as she disappeared back into her bottle. Of course he wouldn't have used his last wish on her.


	10. Chapter 10

A dark green almost black rum bottle with a long neck and spherical bottom wobble upon the desk of Captain Hook as a stream of yellow smoke travelled inside. A cork floated up into the air and fixed itself firmly into the top, sealing it.

Hook and Rumplestiltskin just stared at one another. The crew of the Jolly Roger were all awake now and were looking at the scene with confused looks upon their faces. Hook opened his mouth and then closed it again, regret and shame engulfed him. "Well, that was something else," stated Rumplestitskin. The man covered in scales' eyes were wide and his face contemplating. He looked down at his left hand on the floor and waved his right hand. His left hand did not return to him. "I guess we understand one another now pirate. I know all your sufferings and have felt them all, I don't doubt they shall plague me as my own sufferings do. You now know I have suffered just as much as you. You got your wish dearie. Now there's a genie up for grabs."

"Don't you touch her," Hook said through gritted teeth,

"You chose revenge and the consequences of that decision. Which I believe are not what you wanted at all. I believe this feud between us is over now. Neither of us want to kill the other because we know death would be a sweet escape from our suffering." Rumplestiltskin knew that with time he would be able to work some magic around the genie's wish and he would be free of Hook's suffering. But the prospect of a genie that would grant his wish. Well, that was far too enticing to miss. He could use a wish to undo Hook's wish and could get his son back. "Goodbye, I have a genie to find," he said with a wave.

Hook looked at his crew. He needed to get back to his ship. He needed to get to Emma. He needed to apologise. He needed to make up for his mistake. He had to protect her from a new master and being lost to him forever. "We're going back to the Jolly," he told his men. "Now!"

Emma sat on the edge of her bed massaging the back of her sore thigh. She felt hollow. She knew she was back on Hook's ship but he couldn't summon her again, or open her bottle, he had already had his wishes, he couldn't get another three. So what was to become of her? She sighed and flumped back on her bed. She was so angry at herself for letting him in. So bloody angry. She should never had trusted him. Should never have put her hope in him. She had known she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. "Why are you so stupid Emma?" she asked herself. Her hand fell over her chest. Over her heart. In that moment when her heart was in his hand she would have gladly told him he could have it. That he could have her heart. Now. She knew she would never give her heart to anyone. She would keep it surrounded by an impenetrable walls. She fell asleep falling into a dream of her building a wall brick by brick, but Hook kept on knocking it down so she had to keep on rebuilding it. Brick by brick.

It was late. The stars were hiding behind clouds threatening to pour and let a storm free. Killian's face was furrowed as he walked up to his ship the men he had left guarding the ship were all in a circle surrounding someone. "It's my turn!" he heard someone shout. From the ship then a whole chorus of shouting ensued. "Quiet!" he shouted himself when he walked upon his vessel. Smee next to him holding a torch whose orange flame lit up the night. The men aboard the ship parted to show two men fighting over a bottle of rum. Killian rolled his eyes at them a voice at the back of his head saying _bad form._ That voice, his voice from long ago, strange how he would hear it again now. The two men squabbling stopped but their grips still tight on the bottle turned their heads to look at their Captain. "Get up," he ordered them. They did but they still kept hold of the bottle. Then he recognised it. It wasn't just a rum bottle, it was Emma's bottle. "Give it here," he grumbled. They reluctantly handed it over. "Have you all be enjoying your share of wishes? By the reduced number of my men I would say yes. Hoist down the sail, and make course to the sea, get as far out as possible,"

"Couldn't we rest Captain?" Smee asked. His voice no longer sounded apprehensive he stood straighter, he didn't stumble over his words. A wasted wish, thought Hook. "No you can't. I give the orders. We set sail, now! Get to it!" The men suddenly became a flurry of activity. "Moore on the wheel. Smee in my cabin," he told the men. Smee quickly hurried off the helm and followed Hook his quarters carrying the torch with him. "Light my lamps," he told Smee as he sat down on his desk. He placed Emma's bottle down and caressed the bottle lightly.

He waited until his cabin was lit in an orange and yellow glow before he directed Smee to sit before him. "I have a proposition for you Mr Smee,"

"Yes Captain?"

"I need you to get the genie out of her bottle for me,"

"Then won't I get three wishes,"

"Yes, Mr Smee," sighed Hook as he rubbed his temples, "You'll get three wishes, although you did get one of mine. But I shall tell you when you can make your wishes. I just need her out of her bottle."

"Why?"

"That's my business Mr Smee and if you intrude into my business again. I shall not hesitate in killing you. You are lucky that I have let you live this long,"

"Yes Captain," he nodded. Hook gently pushed the bottle across the table towards Smee. The man gripped the neck of the bottle with his left hand and with his right he yanked out the cork.

The familiar yellow smoke filled Hook's cabin. "Oh master mine your will is thine, tell me your wishes three," spoke Emma. Hook noticed the tousled look, the way her hair was slightly bigger and messier than usual and how she looked highly disgruntled. She had obviously felt the tousle over her bottle. Her eyes landed on Smee then slowly travelled to Hook. "You may leave now Smee," Hook told him,

"But my,"

"In all good time. Know that if you make a wish without my permission I will not hesitate in making you walk the plank,"

"Aye Captain," Smee got up to leave his eyes lingering on Emma as he left.

Once the door closed behind him both their eyes turned to each other then looked away embarrassed by the synchronisation. "Take a seat lass," he told Emma. She stayed standing. "Right…Look love, I don't do this often. But I want to apologise,"

"What for?" she asked finally turning back to look at him. Automatically the wall around her heart was begging to be blown up by him.

"I should have used my last wish on you. I was selfish and driven by revenge. You reminded me that I could be a part of something, care for another. You gave me hope. You showed a villain kindness. You never looked at me like I was a villain,"

"That's because you're not. You are many things, but not a villain," she muttered truthfully.

"I regret my decision wholeheartedly. I should have wished you free,"

"You can't just wish a genie free. Someone has to take their place. Why would you want me free anyway?"

"Because you deserve it, and I…"

"And you what?"

"You showed me that could care for another. That I do care for another. I was just too blinded by revenge to see it. Until now." He never took his eyes off her as he spoke, he wanted her to see that he wasn't lying. "I will get you free, even if I have to take your place. Then I would be happy to have you as my mistress and I would happily grant you your wishes."

Emma was lost for words. She didn't understand. "Our kissed it exposed something. It" Killian began, filling the silence where her response should have been.

"Was just a kiss," Emma interrupted.

"No. It wasn't and you know that. You are afraid to open yourself to me and trust me again. I know I let you down Emma,

"You don't owe me anything Hook! How could you let me down, when we don't owe each other anything and mean nothing to one another?"

"That's the thing Emma, you don't mean nothing to me. You are my savior and you gave me hope. You gave the first glimmer of hope after 300 years. I will get you free."

"I…" Emma shook her head. "Don't wish yourself in my place. I wouldn't want anyone to live this way. Promise me, you won't swap places with me." Her green eyes pleaded with him and he nodded slowly. "Aye, I promise. You know by the sounds of things you care for me too."

"Shut up,"

"That wasn't a no,"

"It wasn't a yes either. Look whatever you think is going on. Yesterday, the kiss it was just. You'd saved my life and I was feeling good because you know I was alive. That was why I kissed you."

"Then perhaps when I free you we shall kiss again?"

"You wish?"

"Yes, I do." Emma looked at him. He wasn't lying.


	11. Chapter 11

A beautiful garden surrounded him. The flowers were all just in bloom their petals just opening up the world. He looked down at his attire. Gone was his leather coat, now replaced by a brown one His low cut black shirt now replaced by a white and a black high buttoned up vest over the top. He no longer looked like a pirate, he looked like a nobleman. He noticed his hook was gone. He had his hand back. Slowly he brought it up into his peripheral vision and bent each finger one after the other. He turned it over inspecting it.

As he put his hand down he noticed a figure further off in the garden standing with their back to him looking at a fountain. The fountain's shape eerily familiar to a certain rum bottle. He walked towards the figure and took note of the beautiful white gown that cinched in a the waist and puffed out. A dress for a princess. Why was a princess here? She turned around as he approached, her eyes a familiar green, "Emma?" he breathed. Wonderstruck by her beauty. He stepped forward into her space and lifted his left hand to cup her face and she placed a kiss to it before allowing her head to rest there. "You look beautiful," he told her, She smiled a smile he had never seen on her face before. She looked content. "Why are we dressed like this?"

"Perhaps, this is what we could have been. In another life. A princess and a nobleman. On our wedding day,"

"It's our wedding day?"

"You wish," she let out a small laugh and ending it with a content sigh.

"I do," he said. Her content smile vanished and turned into a malicious grin, she took his left hand in hers and twisted it painfully and forced him to the floor. "Shame you chose revenge over me then. Cast me aside. Abandoned me like everyone else."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," he pleaded, his eyes watering from the pain as she twisted his left hand some more.

"Liar!" she screamed in his face. The sun disappeared from the sky and a strong wind game gusting through causing Emma's hair to come undone and fall down in lustrous curls. "I hate you. I despise you. You are nothing but a villain."

"Emma please,"

"Because of you I shall never be free! You have doomed me Killian Jones!" The wind got stronger and she twisted his left hand tighter. The wind began to pull at her dress. The fountain behind her morphed into her bottle and a smoke began to pour out and engulf her. The wind tore at her dress, tearing it away. Revealing the garments of a genie. Shackles appeared from nowhere and clasped themselves on her wrist. Her body flew up as if the bottle was sucking her in.

He was pulled up onto his feet his left hand now gripping her right. "I've got you Emma,"

"You'll let go. You'll doom me to imprisonment."

"I promise I won't"

"Liar!"

"Emma please!" his grip was slipping and his left hand was burning with ferocious pain her green eyes bore into him. "You chose revenge. You are nothing but a villain,"

"I'm sorry Emma. I'll make it better. I won't let go. Let me take your place. Please,"

"You failed me Killian,"

"I'm sorry,"

"You can't hold onto me. I don't want you. You are nothing to me. Nothing." He couldn't hold onto her any longer the pull was too strong.

He woke up beads of sweat tracing his brow and her name crying from his lips "Emma!" He was panting his right hand clutching hold of his left stump, which was red raw from rubbing it in his sleep. He sat up in his bed trying to regulate his breathing and turned his head slowly to see a figure standing a little way off with a startled look on her face. Emma held her bottle in her hands with such an innocent sheepish look on her face. All he wanted to do was embrace her.

"Smee summoned me out. Wanted to talk about wishes. Then went to bed, didn't send me back into my bottle. So I decided to look at the stars. I heard a noise so came in" she said hurriedly as if she was embarrassed by the fact that she was in his cabin. He sat up in his bed and put his head into his hand and hid his stump underneath his covers. "Sorry lass, I didn't mean to worry you,"

"I wasn't," but she trailed off. She bit her lip and looked around her sheepishly before she placed her bottle on his desk. She placed her hands on the desk and glanced at him quickly. She found a bucket of water in his room and hunted around for a cloth before carrying them back and perching herself at the edge of her bed. She dipped the cloth in the water and rung it out. "You're hot," she told him as an explanation as she apprehensively reached over and dabbed at his face with the cool cloth.

"You've only just noticed?" he said but his heart wasn't completely in the playful smirk and raised eyebrow. He had been too shaken up by his nightmare. Now she was here dabbing his face with a cool cloth.

She looked down to where he was hiding his stump. "This might sooth the pain," she told him.

"What pain?" he lied,

"I saw you wringing it in your sleep,"

"You saw?"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Why? It's just your arm," she told him as she gently coaxed his arm out from underneath the covers and covered it gently in the cool cloth. He let out a sigh of relief as the pain subsided for a moment. "You were calling my name," she said slowly.

"Aye."

"You shouldn't feel guilty you know, about not using your wish on me. I never expected you to. You never promised you would. You never even proposed you would. I'm not angry at you for it,"

"You had hoped for something though," he mumbled. "I can read you like an open book love. When I made my wish I saw hope drain from your eyes."

"That would have been annoyance at your terrible worded wish. Seriously? That was terrible." She took the cloth off his stump and placed it back in the bucket and rung it out again before gently rubbing his stump with it trying to ease the pain of the red raw skin.

He liked the way her touch was so gentle and the way her eyes were so focused and the way she slightly titled her head and shook her hair out of her face. He like the warm touch of her hand as she held his stump. He wished she would hold his other hand and squeeze it comfortingly. "Were you having a nightmare?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"And I was in it?"

"Yes,"

"Was I the reason it was a nightmare?"

"No. I was the reason it was a nightmare,"

"Oh," she simply said not pressuring to reveal more. He thought to himself how could she believe that her very presence was a nightmare, when in actually act her presence was a beautiful dream.

Emma didn't know why she was taking care of him. But watching him amidst his nightmare calling her name, she felt responsible. He believed he should free her and he believed that he should have used his wish. He didn't owe her anything. She didn't expect him to do anything. He had already given her so much kindness. Yes, she might have deluded herself in thinking that he could save her. But she was a realist, she knew happy endings didn't exist. She might have been angry when she returned to her bottle, disappointed, but she was angry at herself. None of this was his fault. She didn't blame him. She knew she would miss the freedom, miss his friendship if she could call it that. Miss his presence in her life. But she had to move on. They were no longer bound to each other. But right now, she could still help him. He gave her freedom so she would give him comfort. "Why can't I open your bottle?" he asked.

"Because you've already had your wishes. Say if I hadn't granted you any wishes and you never opened the bottle before then you could have even if I already had a master. I just wouldn't be able to grant you any wishes until they had already made them."

"Ah. I wish I could,"

"What?"

"Open your bottle,"

"Why?"

"I like speaking to you lass. It's refreshing." Emma took the cloth off his stump once more but left it in the bucket this time. The skin was a lot less red. "Thank you," he told her.

"That dream really shook up didn't it?"

"Night mare," he corrected her. "And yes, it did."

An awkward silence fell over them and Emma tapped her hands together as if thinking or trying to work up the courage to do something. "Will you hold my hand love?" he asked,

"I'm sorry?"

"My hand, hold it. I just," he took his hand and gave it a squeeze. What are you doing? She asked herself. This was not something she did. She didn't just hold a guy's hand. She didn't just comfort someone. But she wanted to. She didn't like seeing Killian Jones in pain. "Life's messy Hook, don't focus on the mistakes or the regrets. Otherwise you'll just end up living in the past,"

"I let go Swan,"

"Um…"

"I couldn't keep hold. I let go,"

"I'm not sure I'm following,"

"I let go of your hand. I let go. I tried to hold on I did, but,"

"It's fine it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. See," she said as she lifted their entwined hands. "You are holding on perfectly fine right now." He nodded and lay his head back down on the pillow and shuffled himself about. "Emma Swan," he began. "I think I may have fallen for you, and I will regret choosing my revenge over you every single day of my life." He knew if he hadn't have had his nightmare and if he wasn't so tired then he wouldn't have admitted this, but it was true and he wanted to let her know. Emma kept hold of his hand and slowly shifted her body so she lying next to his on his small bed. "I don't want you to," she told him in a small whisper. But he had already fallen asleep before he could hear what she said.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma woke with a jolt as she felt warm breath on her neck. The face that had been snuggled into her neck also woke up from her sudden movement. "Shhh, love," the face said, "Just lay back down." But she couldn't. How could she? She quickly jumped out of his small bed, their bodies had been incredibly close. He rolled over in the bed and she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks as she stared down at his naked torso. "See something you like?" he winked.

"Smee made two of his three wishes!" she blurted out quickly.

"What!" he sat upright in his bed. "Where is that bilge rat?" he demanded as he stepped out of his bed, wearing only very thin cotton pants that left nothing to the imagination. Emma quickly turned around. "He's long gone.

"Then how are you here?"

"He didn't send me back into my bottle so I quickly came here so I could say goodbye.

"How did you get here? We're out at sea!"

"You weighed anchor at another port last night. Didn't you feel the storm? The winds were howling,"

"No I didn't lass. I must have been asleep,"

"Well, Smee made his getaway with two wishes under his belt and you know, he's going to make his final wish soon. Then he's got plans,"

"What plans?"

"It doesn't matter," she assured him but he didn't feel assured. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I'm not saying goodbye to you lass,"

"Then don't, but _I_ _have_ to say goodbye to you,"

"Stay here with me,"

"I can't," she said sadly. "I'm a genie."

"We can find away. I just. I can't let you go,"

"It wouldn't have worked out between us anyway," she told him. He raised an eyebrow but she couldn't see as she had his back to him. He stepped forward and she felt his arm come around her waist and pull her back into him, "Liar," he whispered into her hair. Emma quickly stepped out of his grip and turned around to him. "Look, you and I, we're friends,"

"Believe me Emma you are much more than a mate," he said stepping forward.

"We've learnt a lot from each other. We've had an adventure. But now we have to say goodbye."

"I will find you,"

"I don't want you to,"

"I will,"

"Don't,"

"I'll think about you every day," he told her. She sighed and put her hands on her hips and tilted her head and shook it at him. She had been hearing Smee's voice in the back of her mind calling "Genie! Where are you? I summon you!" her cuffs were burning from not responding instantly to the command. But she had to say goodbye. "I have to go. Goodbye Killian Jones. It was nice meeting you."He went to go and grab her but she disappeared into a puff of yellow smoke.

He yelled out in frustration and stared at the spot where she had been. Then slowly he lowered himself down on his bed. It was still warm from where she had been lying and he could just about smell her. She smelt of rum, fresh flowers and cinnamon. He wasted no time in getting changed and getting out on deck. Sure enough they had made port and the air has that fresh feel to it and the sky was clear just like it should be after a storm. He shouted for his crew.

Emma appeared before Smee in his new home, furnished lavishly and he was rich beyond his dreams, he would never have to worry about gold again. She knew with time he would find all of this unfulfilling and would want something more. "Where were you?" he demanded,

"Sorry, master, I was sleeping I didn't hear you,"

"Hear me! I was shouting into your bottle,"

"Granting wishes can be exhausting," she explained with a fake smile.

"Right…Well, I know what I want for my final wish,"

"Which is?"

"I want to be immortal," he told her. "Can I wish for that?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But remember you can still be killed by other things. You just won't die from age,"

"I wish to be immortal,"

"Your wish is my command," blinked Emma. He looked down at himself "It has happened," she told him before disappearing back into her bottle. She looked around her bottle before sitting down at her armchair. Why had today suddenly felt like it was on fast-forward and only now had it returned to regular speed? She didn't quite know what to do with herself now. Her eyes fell to her bookcase, all the books were now strewn across the floor. Smee had been shaking her bottle. Emma sighed before getting up and beginning the arduous task of reorganising her bottle.

"Where we heading Captain?" one of Hook's crew asked. Killian took down from his position at the wheel, "We're heading to a certain kingdom that celebrates a certain goddess at this time of year," was his answer.

His crew all looked confused but did not question that Captain any further. "Lift the anchor, men. We have some sailing to do!" Hook grinned; he would find her. He would bring her back and he knew exactly where to start.


	13. Chapter 13

Smee looked up at Rumplestiltskin's castle a smile on his face. Of course he still felt some fear but he had self assurance now. He was confident in what he was doing. He realigned the strap from his satchel and walked up to the Dark One's door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal Rumplestiltskin his left hand, now replaced with a fully functioning metal one. He had dark rings underneath his eyes, his face looked completely fatigued. He seemed obviously broken. "What do you want?" he demanded from Smee.

"I want to make a deal,"

"What could you possibly have that I would want?" he asked. Smee answered by opening up his satchel and pulling out a rum bottle. Rumplestiltskin let out a giggle and jumped between his feet his eyes now aglow with something that they were lacking with before. "Come one in," he gestured with his metal hand.

Hook's face was steely his focus only on one thing. Then as he looked up and saw a flock of swans flying overhead He spun the wheel ferociously a crazed grin on his face, they had arrived.

Rumplestiltskin sat down at his spinning-wheel and continued to spin gold from straw. "What is it you want? I believe last time you wanted immortality,"

"I already have that," Smee smiled,"

"Ah, so you've already had your turn with the genie, "What more could you possibly want?"

"Something she can't give me,"

"What would that be?"

"Love,"

"I'm awfully flattered dearie but you're not my type," grinned Rumplestiltskin as he placed his heart to his chest before continuing to spin. "Love is tricky, I cannot give you love. Making someone love you is magic that not even I can do,"

"Then help me find it,"

"You want fairy dust then. Their dust can lead you to your true love,"

"Fairy dust is exchange for the genie then," Smee proposed,

"I believe what I am giving you is worth far more than just a genie,"

"The genie will get you to your son. I think it is a fair deal," argued Smee.

"Deal," giggled Rumplestiltskin as he stood up from his spinning wheel and brought his right hand forward as if presenting it to ask for a dance. Though as he did so a small brown bag appeared. He threw it to Smee who caught it in his hand and then presented Rumplestiltskin with the bottle. "Pleasure doing business dearie. I assume we'll see each other again. After all we both have long lives ahead of us."

Smee nodded his thanks and left. He watched him go then spun around on his heels and placed the bottle on his long dining table before pulling out the cork. "Hello dearie," he greeted.

"Master mine, your will is thine, tell me your wishes three," spoke Emma then with a curt nod she greeted "Rumplestilskin."

He had allowed his crew the night off to enjoy the celebrations of this town. There was bunting everywhere and the sweet sea shanties chorused in the air. They were all celebrating the Goddess of the Sea, Ursula. As he was looking around him and making his way to the castle he bumped into someone, he quickly caught the red haired woman and she smiled at him, "Sorry," she said, "Not quite used to being on legs,"

"It's okay lass. On legs?"

"Oh nothing," she said blushing. "I'm Ariel by the way,"

"Hook," he said with a brandish of the thing itself,

"Don't you have an actual name?"

"Aye, but everyone calls me by my moniker,"

"Well it's nice to meet you Hook," she smiled, "You haven't seen a woman with very black hair, fair skin,"

"Can't say I have,"

"I lost her. We were meant to enter the castle together. She's helping me out," Ariel said as she looked around her.

"Can I ask you a question love?"

"Sure," she nodded bringing her attention back to him. It was then that she realised he was a pirate and suddenly became quite concerned. She wished she hadn't lost Snow. "Do you believe that she is real?"

"Who?"

"The sea witch,"

"Oh, I'm not sure. She might be,"

"Well say she was, how might someone get in contact with her?"

"If it was me, I would stand by the shore and call out to her. If she is real then I am sure she would hear you," Ariel replied. "Oh look there's Snow," she lifted a hand and waved it to her friend. Hook turned around to see the black haired, pale skinned woman run over to them. "This is Hook, Hook this is Snow," she exchanged pleasantries. Snow and Hook shook hands. "You seem sad," she told him.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"What's a pirate doing here?"

"The sea is my home. Thought I should pay my thanks to the goddess of it," he smiled. The two women nodded. "Enjoy the party ladies," he told them. They linked arms and walked away into the castle where the music was pouring out of. Hook debated whether to head to the shore or go and take a peek at the party. He went to the shore.

The pirate stood staring out at the sea. The moon reflected on its surface. He glanced around to ensure that no one was around then began to speak, "Ursula, Goddess of the sea, Sea witch, mythical being. If you are real and I know you are. I need your help. A long time ago you cursed a woman into a genie. I wish to make a deal with you. I want to free her. If you could just make yourself known and we could talk about this some more," he waited. Nothing happened. "Not biting today are we lass? I shan't give up. I shall return again and again. I will have an audience with you."

Killian sighed and turned back to the castle. Decided he was going to go to the celebrations and have some drink. Plus there may be someone there who could offer him some better advice than talking at the water.

He walked down the stairs to the dance floor where couples held onto one another and danced to the music. He would have like to dance with Swan here. He noticed the black haired woman from earlier standing by the food table watching her red haired friend and a prince dance together. He walked over to her. "Not dancing lass?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"No. Just wondering,"

"The man I would like to dance with isn't here," she said,

"Aye, the same for me. But a woman not a man," he added at the end with a wink.

"Is that why you are sad?"

"Aye,"

"Well don't worry, I am sure it will work out," she smiled.

"I hope so,"

"Hope," she said wistfully, "All happy endings start with hope." He turned away from the dancing couple and looked at her, "Say that again,"

"All happy endings start with hope?"

"Aye that. She told me that,"

"The woman that you've lost?"

"Aye,"

"What's her name?"

"Emma Swan," he sighed. Her name like a promise on his lips, like hope personified. Snow's mouth was agape, "I met an Emma Swan once. I saved her from some Ogres,"

"You did?"

"Blonde hair, green eyes?"

"That's her," he smiled. "You must have been the bandit she spoke of. You don't look like a bandit though love,"

"It's complicated,"

"Life's complicated,"

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"Wait…how long ago did you meet her?"

"A few years ago,"

"And she was a thief at the time?"

"Yes,"

"That liar," he said with fondness as he shook his head. "She said. She said she had been alive for a long time, said she had been a genie for a long time…she did say though. That it sometimes felt. Maybe she doesn't remember how long its been."

"Genie?"

"She's been cursed," he said. Ariel had fallen to the floor, shared a couple words with her prince and then hurried out. Snow's eyes followed her. "Aren't you going to help your friend?" he asked her.

"Don't go anywhere," she told him before running off after Ariel. Hook glanced around the room at all these well dressed people. Then he noticed the statue by the stairs. A woman with tentacles instead of legs. Slowly he walked over to the gold statue and stared up at it. Ursula? He wondered. He glanced to his left and right, before speaking in a quiet tone, "Ursula, Goddess of the Sea. I need your help. It's to do with a woman you cursed, Emma Swan."

"The genie?" the statue said a smile spreading across her golden lips. Killian's eyes widened. "Come back when the party's over darling," she told him.


	14. Chapter 14

When Hook could finally creep back into the empty ballroom it was early morning. He slipped in past the guards and hurried over to the statue. He wondered for a brief moment about Snow White and where she had gotten to but that was cast aside when the statue smilled at him and greeted "Darling," the statue spoke in a husky kind of voice. Killian still found it strange that the statue was talking. "You do know how to keep a woman waiting don't you Hook?"

"You know who I am?"

"You have sailed upon my sea for a very long time, and buried many beneath my waves. Of course I know who you are,"

"Can you help me?"

"Depends what you want child?"

"I want to free Emma Swan,"

"The genie that I imprisoned?"

"Yes, how long ago was that?"

"To her an eternity and I think that is what matters. I saved her from death you know. She almost joined your loved ones at the bottom of the ocean," the witch stated with a shake of her tentacle as she stretched out her arms and moved forward. He stepped back from the golden statue one of her tentacles looping around his hooked arm. "You poor unfortunate soul," she smacked her lips, "You have suffered a lot haven't you dear? Now, tell me why you want to free Emma Swan,"

"She's a good person she doesn't deserve to be imprisoned. She deserves to be free,"

"No one is free; look around you Hook, everyone is imprisoned by something. You, by your revenge,"

"Not anymore,"

"No?" she asked

"No."

"Oh. The genie, you've fallen for her. That's why you want her free, you want to pursue her. Woo her. Hold her in your arms. Cherish her. Be a hero for her. Oh how sweet." She stroked his black hair then moved her hand down the side of his face until it rested on his chin, "First a Lieutenant, then a pirate, now a hero."

"Will you free her?"

"She agreed to go into that bottle. She knew she was being put in there to save her soul. Redemption. You could even benefit from being in a bottle. It's a rather good place to go in order to cleanse your soul."

"I'll go in the bottle instead of her,"

"Shhh," she told him as her finger went to his lips and another tentacle wrapped itself around his waist. "Why, if you are willing to do such a thing, did you not wish for that? Surely you've been offered three wishes,"

"Aye, but I spent them. I was foolish, I made mistakes. I chose revenge over hope,"

"You regret those decisions?"

"With all my heart,"

"So you want her? The real question is does she want you? You hope she does, I can see it in your eyes. Tell me this hero, how much to you believe in Emma Swan,"

"With all my heart,"

"You know all magic comes with a price don't you?"

"I'm willing to pay it, whatever it is. I just want her free, even if we aren't meant to be,"

"Ah…love. If you truly love someone you'd let them go? How about if you truly loved someone you'd fight for them?" Another tentacle wrapped around him and she brought her face right up close to his. "How about we make a deal? I'll make it so her curse can be broken by true loves kiss. Only her true love can break her from her shackles. We'll then see how much the two of you are meant to be together and if your lips don't work, well, what you do then is up to you. But know if your lips don't work, it doesn't mean someone else's won't."

"True loves kiss,"

"It can break any curse," Ursula smiled. Her tentacles slowly loosened their grip and she stepped back on her podium taking up her original position. He stared at her waiting for her to say something more but she didn't. "I've already kissed her though, it didn't break the curse then," he said.

"That's because a genie's curse can't be broken by true loves kiss. Now, it can," she smiled wickedly, "Good luck." She froze, as still as a statue.

"I don't know where she is though. Can't you give me a clue?" She said nothing. All he needed was to find her and then kiss her. True loves kiss.

Emma sat on the edge of the long dining room table watching as Rumplestiltskin paced back and forth. "I could heal that for you dearie," he said pointing to her leg. She looked down at her thigh where Hook's scarf was still wrapped around it. "Free of charge," he stated as he waved his hand. Emma eyed him curiously before lifting up her trouser leg and slowly untying the scarf and noticing she was free of all wounds. The scarf was clean as well she held it up and noticed Rumplestiltskin grin at her. She slowly pushed her trouser down but kept hold of the scarf in her hand.

"Tell me dearie, the spell you put on me, can you lift it?"

"Yes,"

"Is there anyway for me to lift it without using a wish,"

"Yes,"

"Will you tell me,"

"Only if you wish for it," she replied.

"I just healed you,"

"You said it was free of charge,"

"Maybe I lied,"

"Have you got a library?" she asked. His jaw seemed to clench at the mention of library, she wondered why. He waved his hand and the two of them materialised in a room lined with books. More books than she could ever have imagined. "I'm sure the answer is in here somewhere," she told him.

"Don't play games Miss Swan," he warned her. She nodded and began to look around at the spines of the books trying to look for the one that would give him his desired answer. "There's a potion that you can make," she told him, "Make yourself forget what was shown to you. Make you forget his suffering, you could also forget your own, but your suffering was already there before the wish,"

"Of course so simple," he said. "Don't bother looking dearie, I know how to make the potion,"

"Right," she nodded. "I guess that frees up a wish for you. I know you'll wish for a way to find your son or bring him here to you, but what else would you wish for,"

"There is nothing else you can do for me dearie, I'll just keep you away for a rainy day," he told her.

"So you're going to bring him here? I thought the reason you lost him was because you chose your magic over him. You're still picking magic,"

"This is none of your business,"

"Probably not," Emma said as she traced her hands over the spines of the books. "I've got a question then, if there weren't restrictions on my wishes what would you wish for,"

"You're poking your nose into other's business," he sang, "You shouldn't do that." Emma just shrugged. "I like you miss Swan," he giggled. "You could really be someone,"

"Except I have the issue with the whole genie thing,"

"True,"

"Who would you bring back from the dead," she said,

"What?"

"I have granted a lot of wishes. I have learnt how to read their faces and see their deepest desires. You want someone, apart from your son. You said I couldn't give you what you wanted. I can give you your son. So who is this other person?"

"No one,"

"I can tell when someone is lying. It's my superpower."

"Her name was Belle," he admitted. Emma was surprised by the fact that that he had actually told her. She hadn't expected such honesty. But I guess having to relive all of Killian's pain as well as his own had grinded him down a fair bit. She watched as he moved to a table crowded by various bottles and ingredients and he began to work on something. His memory potion. "She's dead."

"How?"

"Jumped off a tower,"

"What tower?"

"What is with all the questions!" he shouted angrily as he threw a bottle of something but she just narrowly dodged it. "What the hell!" she shouted back.

"Just some tower," he answered her, his voice at normal volume and he was acting as if he hadn't just tried to throw some potion at her.

"Then how do you know she jumped,"

"The Evil Queen told me,"

"I'm sorry," scoffed Emma. "You believed what she told you? Didn't check up on it? You are the master of spinning words and knowing everything, seeing everything, yet you just believed the words of the evil queen."

"Then tell me dearie, is she alive,"

"Wish for her,"

"I don't want her dead body," he muttered.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

"You do," he said as he mixed together various ingredients. Emma sighed and ran the scarf between her fingers her green eyes locked onto the piece of fabric. "I'm just fed up of people wasting their wishes on things they don't truly want, or won't make them truly happy."

"Are we talking about the pirate?"

"I'm talking about everyone!" she snapped angrily. Rumplestilskin was tired and having the weight of two mans' suffering on his conscious was wearing him thin. He could admit that he was the most powerful sorcerer but it would be a lie to say that he was strong. He was broken into fragments, only held together by his power and right now this woman was testing him and he was too tired to fight. "Fine," he sighed as he stared down at the potion in his hand. He could drink it now and only have to deal with his own pain but if that was the case then he wouldn't feel what he currently felt for this woman. He was feeling the pain that Hook felt when he looked at her, and it only reminded him of Belle.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where is she?" he demanded as he pushed the snivelling man against the wall. Blood dripping from his nose and mouth, all confidence now gone as Hook had beaten it out of him. "Do you know how long I have been searching for you Mr Smee?" The man shook his head, "A year! A whole year it has taken me to hunt you down. So you better give me my answers because I am tired of being a patient man."

"I don't know," he muttered,

"Come on Mr Smee," he leered as he stroked his hook's point across the man's throat and took great pleasure in watching him gulp fearfully. "I have shown you far too much mercy in your life time. Right now I am willing to give you some more, if you give me an answer." The hook pierced his skin a thin trail of blood trickled down the hook, to which Hook promptly wiped it on the man's face. "Tell me!"

"I took her to Rumplestiltskin," he said quickly,

"You what!"

"Took her to the Dark One. I made a deal with him!" Hook smirked and lifted his hand and patted it against Smee's sweating face and stepped back. "See that wasn't so hard was it," he said as he turned away. He could hear the rapid breath of Mr Smee, he lifted up a golden vase off its stand and inspected it, "You've done well Mr Smee. All this gold, a large home, wenches coming to and fro from your house. What did you want from the crocodile?"

"Fairy dust,"

"So you could fly,"

"So I could find my true love,"

"Did you?"

"Yes,"

"Then where is she?"

"She already has a family," he stated.

"Ah," Hook said before spinning around and throwing the vase against the wall he had Smee pinned to. The vase smashed above the man's head. "Wasn't worth it then was it Mr Smee? You better hope I find her there because if not I will be back and I will not show you mercy,"

"But he might have gotten rid of her," he stammered,

"You better hope he hasn't," snarled Hook before he picked up a fistful of gold that Smee had just sitting in a pot. This man had more gold than he knew what to do with. Smee slowly fell to the floor his breath rapid as he watched his old Captain leave his home. He looked around at his life, it was so unfulfilling and he was going to have to live it forever.

Hook walked out of the castle and nodded to the woman on a horse who held his at bay. "The Dark One's castle," he told her as he mounted his horse. The dark haired woman nodded "Did you kill him?"

"No. I might still need him,"

"Right," Snow nodded. Killian smiled at the woman she had been kind to him over the past year. She was the reason he had located Smee in the first place, her and her husband anyway. If someone would have told him that he, Captain Hook, would one day make friends with Snow White and Prince Charming he wouldn't believe them. Let alone the fact that he had actually stayed in their castle with them. He looked down at his attire, and scratched the back of his neck. It reminded him of a nightmare he had had so very long ago. The brown coat, white shirt, black vest, it made sense for him to dress this way, after all the Charming's couldn't exactly just have a pirate roaming around their castle. But he still owned all his leather and his ship, he was just a changed man.

David rode along the path and met them outside Smee's castle. "Where were you mate?" Killian asked,

"Someone needed help,"

"Always the hero," he mocked.

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Aye,"

"Where we heading?"

"Rumplestiltskin's castle," Snow answered. "I guess it would make sense, he had been awfully quiet this past year. I guess whatever he wanted he got and its made him happy."

"If you two don't mind, I'll think I'll make this journey by myself," Snow opened her mouth to object but David put a hand over hers and shook his head. "You know where to find us, if…you know,"

"Aye,"

"She'll be there," Snow assure him,

"She may but True Loves Kiss might not work," he said voicing his fears. Snow and David shared a look, "If it doesn't I'll still grab her though. I will make sure she is free,"

"Good luck mate," David told him. Killian gave him a curt nod before pulling on the reins of his horse and galloping off. Snow and David watched and shared a look between them "Hard to believe he was once the famous pirate Captain Hook," Snow commented,

"He still is," Davis noted, "But he also so much more than just a pirate."

"Aye," said Snow imitating the pirate and causing them both to laugh. "Back home then Charming?"

"Back home."


	16. Chapter 16

Killian spent that night looking up at the stars and running over every single scenario of what could happen in his head. He was debating whether to sneak into the crocodile's castle or knock on the door and demand Emma. The latter option of course was the least desirable, but trying to sneak into the Dark one's castle wasn't exactly going to be easy.

That night he dreamt of her as he had done every single night. They were standing in the garden, it was the first time he was seeing it again since his nightmare. Before he would always see her on his ship and they would talk whilst looking at the stars. They were back in the garden now with the flowers just blossoming and the air filled with the scent of freshly cut grass and her. It always smelt of her, of freshness, rum and cinnamon. The sun was warm upon his face and it felt so real. He saw her body walking through the garden and he shouted out her name, she turned around. Her face was now no longer sharp as it once was as although her face would be forever imprinted on his mind she was becoming just a memory to him and they were always fuzzy around the edges. She wasn't wearing a wedding dress as she had been in his nightmare she was wearing clothes he had never seen before, a red leather jacket, strange blue trousers that hug her nicely and a top that did just the same. "Is this you from what we could have been in another life?" he asked her,

"Yes," she nodded. He looked down at his clothes and noticed he was just wearing his pirate attire, "Then why am I in this?"

"Because this is how we would have met in another life, perhaps, I am not sure. You are the one who is dreaming it,"

"I'm coming to get you,"

"I know,"

"Do you really though, did you believe my words?"

"What do you think?" she asked, she seemed so real if only this was. "No, I didn't believe you."

"But what about your ability to see lies,"

"I wasn't looking to see if you were lying," she told him with a slight shrug of her shoulders. He stepped forward so they were standing close together, they moved in time with one another. His hand went out to hold hers but she didn't take it. "Do you want to know where you are sleeping right now?"

"Where?"

"Where we first kissed," she smiled. "Do you remember that day? You saved my heart,"

"I think about that day all the time,"

"So do I," dream Emma lifted a hand and cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb against his stubble, "That and the night you taught me how to navigate by the stars." They stayed in those positions in complete comfortable silence just looking at one another. Until Emma broke the silence, "You need to wake up," she said gently,

"Why? I'm happy here,"

"It's not real and you are in danger," she said slowly,

"Wake up and run," she told him,

"What am I running from?"

"Wolves," she told him, "Wake up and run okay? Run to me!"

"Wolves?"

"Wake up," she told him, "Now!"

He sat up with a jolt and noticed his horse was rearing and whinnying scared. Killian turned his head and noticed the yellow eyes and dark figures in the distance snarling. He hurried up onto his feet and untied his horse's reins and quickly jumped onto her back before she could dart off. A wolf was directly at his heels, he unsheathed his sword and clashed the beast before gently nudging his horse's side and spurred her forward away from the oncoming wolves. As he rode he noticed a large stone building looming before him. Rumplestiltskin's castle.

The base of the castle was lit by the rise of the sun. Killian knew he could not wait for night to fall again in order for him to sneak in. The time was now. He jumped down from his horse but did not tie her up for the fear that she would not be able to escape if the wolves were still following them. He took off his hooded cloak from the saddle of the horse and put it on lifting the hood over his head. His hand was on his sword and then he walked up to the castle.

Getting in had been surprisingly easy which unnerved him to no end. But he realised the true problem was trying to find Emma in the maze of a house. He could easily get lost in here and never find her or his way out. He took the stairs up to the left wing of the castle and began to arduous task of searching each and every room. He could feel the blood pumping around and the rapid movement of his heart. The silence of Rumplestiltskin's castle was nervewracking. He felt that around every corner he looked something was going to jump out and grab him.

He pushed open a door slowly and then quietly and carefully walked in. "You took your time," said a voice. It was then that he noticed the brunette sitting in an armchair with a book on her lap turn her head around. "You aren't…" she quickly got up.

"Rumplestiltskin? Well observed lass," he told her. He noticed the ways her eyes darted around the room searching for some sort of weapon. She picked up her book and threw it at him, hitting his right on the edge of his forehead. He winced and moved his hand out of his cloak and placed it on his head he lifted it back and saw a speck of blood. He lifted back his hood and put up both hand and hook, her eyes lingered on the mental object, "I'm not here to hurt you love. I'm just here looking for someone,"

"You have a hook for a hand,"

"Well observed," he said again.

"No, I meant, you're Killian Jones," she said her posture immediately changing from being on edge to relaxed. A smile spread across her lips, and he quipped an eyebrow at her. "That's me, curious how you would know my name lass,"

"You came back for her," she said not answering his question, "I told her you would. Told her I knew that it would happen. I told her it was love, she didn't believe me. But I knew."

"Care to make more sense?"

"I'm Belle" she said walking forward and taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm so happy to meet you. Emma's told me a lot about you,"

"She's here?"

"Yes," nodded Belle. "She's just gone off to make us some tea. I couldn't sleep and I came in here. She couldn't sleep either, so she said she'd make us some tea. Come take a seat." Belle led him over to where she had been sitting and directed him to the arm chair opposite the one she had been sitting in. She sat down in her own. "Is she bound to him?"

"Rumple? No. He made his wishes and then gave me the chance to make some of my own, but I have everything I could ever want. So, I opened the bottle and I haven't made my wishes. Emma is free to do as she wants."

"You wished her free,"

"No. I couldn't. You know that someone would have to take her place in the bottle, she told me that when I offered. This I suppose is the next best thing," shrugged Belle. "I knew you would come. When she told me about you, I knew that you would come for her, I knew it was love. That's why you are here isn't it?"

He nodded.

"I'll go get her," Belle said quickly getting up from her feet. "I promise I won't make my wishes. The two of you can be together." She said before she opened the door and left. Killian was left slightly befuddled, this was not what he had expected. He had expected to swoop in and save Emma from some horrific enslavement but this woman, Belle, she was kind and had given Emma as much freedom as she could.

The door opened and the first thing he saw was the back of a woman as she used her bum to push the door open as her hands were holding onto a tray. He recognised the familiar blonde curls. Though she no longer wore her genie clothes. She wore a blue dress with a yellowing blouse underneath and a scarf around her neck. He presumed the clothes belonged to other woman. But the scarf, that was his. "Sorry I took so long, I got lost again. The tea is still," Emma turned around and the tray with two cups and saucers, a teapot and a jar of sugar fell crashing to the floor. Her green eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. "Hello love," he smiled.

"Where's Belle?"

"She went off to find you, no hello?"

"Yes, sorry, hello," she said her face full of disbelief. Her eyes quickly glanced down to the mess she had made on the floor then back up to him.

Emma felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into his blue eyes, and that beautiful smile of his stretched across his face. His black hair all tousled. His clothes, her eyes walked down his body, "New clothes?"

"Miss the leather?"

"A little," she sent him a small smile. He slowly walked over to her and she stepped over the shattered tea to meet him. "and me?" he asked,

"You wish," she smiled largely. "How are you?"

"All the better for seeing you,"

"Did you miss me?"

"Why else do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know," she said.

"I told you I would find you," he told her with a grin as he moved her hair off her shoulder with his hook. When Emma smiled this time her shoulders lifted and her smile was lifted up and aiming at him, he had never though her more beautiful. So when he looped his hooked arm around her waist and pulling her into him he wasted no time in kissing her.

Emma's hands went immediately to his hair then down his neck and to the lapels of his brown coat and she pulled him in closer to the kiss. She sighed into the kiss and what kiss had started gentle soon turned to passionate as his hand when into her blonde hair and she pulled him closer. She suddenly felt a surge of magic whell up in her and come bursting out, her head flew back from him and his back from her. The shackles around her wrist glowed with yellow light and then dropped to the floor. Their eyes met after both looking at the fallen eyes were wide and she stared up at his grinning face, her hands still gripping tight onto his coat.

"I told you I would free you," he said,

"But how?"

"I spoke to Ursula, and made a deal,"

"You what! What did you promise, I swear Killian if you have," her eyes were worried but he could only smile causing the crinkles at the edge of his eyes. He shook his head at her, "We only made a deal that if your true love kissed you then you would be free,"

"What?"

"True Loves Kiss broke the curse,"

"Thank you," Emma smiled largely.

"I love you Emma,"

"Good, because I think I love you too. Killian?

"I love it when you say my name," he grinned,

"You know you once asked me that if you freed me could you kiss me again?"

"Yes,"

"Well kiss me,"

Killian raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled her back into him, his face bent down to her, his lips millimeters away from hers and he whispered "As you wish,"


End file.
